


Hot Donna's Hot Date

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Hyde Gets The Girl, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "Wait ... I thought you were into Hyde!""...No."
Relationships: Melissa/Donna Pinciotti
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 17





	Hot Donna's Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been a cool relationship, fight me
> 
> (... don't actually fight me, thanks bye)

“Hey! Hot Donna!”

Donna turned to see Melissa standing at the door of the basement. Melissa cocked her head, and Donna came over out of curiosity. “What's up?”

“I'm leaving, let's go.” Melissa fixed her purse on her shoulder and opened the door to the basement, climbing the stairs without looking back.

So Donna followed, feeling a little like a lost puppy. Like she had been the random friend of a friend invited to a party instead of having spent the last hour or two hanging out in the Forman's basement like always. “Um, actually, I live right next door...”

“Damn, buy a girl dinner first,” Melissa replied, smirking over her shoulder down to Donna.

“Wait,” Donna said, grabbing hold of her wrist and stopping one step below her. “I thought you were into Hyde.”

Melissa chuckled in a bratty sort of way that would have made Jackie jealous. “No.”

“Then why were you all, _get one for yourself too_?” she mimicked, flapping her hands around and flipping her hair. She had never seen someone stand up to Hyde like that. Or to any guy, really. Jackie bossed Kelso around, but it wasn't the same. This was before dating or anything. Like Melissa's natural state was looking down on guys. It was kinda cool, actually.

Melissa laughed and shrugged. “I was just trying to impress you.”

“It worked,” Donna admitted.

Melissa gave her a smug little smile. “Yeah?”

Donna eased closer and kissed her, and she was very pleased to find that Melissa stopped grinning to kiss her back. She tasted like beer mostly, but she smelled sort of fruity like cherry or something, and she looked better in a tight shirt than she had any right to, and when she kissed, she meant business. Donna felt about ready to fall right down the stairs, but that would have been dangerous, not to mention embarrassing, so she broke off the kiss and said, “Seriously. Wanna go to mine? My dad's probably still at the contest.”

“Yeah, alright. But you should know I don't put out at the first date.”

“So this was a date?” Melissa asked.

“Definitely,” Donna smiled.


End file.
